zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Rainbow Jerk
Rainbow Jerk is a Peafowl-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy and media franchise. The Rainbow Jerk is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the seven protagonist Zoids. Overview The Rainbow Jerk resembles a hybrid of a peacock and crane. Its ornate wing feathers are made of metal Zi and function as melee weapons and are capable of cutting through metal. Its long-range weapon can only be activated when it's standing, in which the tail plates unfold sideways like a fan and generate an intense ultrasonic pulse that disorients opponents. Zoids who are underground are unaffected, such as Molga or Viper-types, as are Bio Zoids. Battle Story Appearances The Rainbow Jerk is an ancient Zoid from the Era of Technolgy found by the thief who infiltrated Kotona's clan. Media Appearances ''Genesis'' Piloted by Kotona, the Rainbow Jerk is the only protagonist Zoid in Genesis that can fly. During the series, the Rainbow Jerk distinguished itself as an excellent scout or fast transport Zoid. For much of the first half of the series, Digald had no effective counter to it, save for using their Bio Raptors as anti-aircraft units. This gave the protagonists a tactical edge over the Digald forces, and allowed them to fight when outnumbered. After the Bio Ptera and Bio Raptor Gui entered service, the Rainbow Jerk had a harder time in aerial combat. Rainbow Jerk was upgraded with the Wind Dancer booster midway through the show, allowing it to temporarily boost its speed and outrun pursuing opponents. Video Games The Rainbow Jerk, piloted by Kotona, makes an appearance in the DS game Super Robot Wars K, as do most other Zoids and characters featured in the Zoids: Genesis anime. Trading Cards The Rainbow Jerk was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Genesis The Rainbow Jerk is the eleventh model in the Genesis line. The kit comes with five plastic sprues, one, transparent sprue for the eyes and canopy, six separate pieces for the wings, a pre-assembled tail, twelve rubber caps, one pilot and two sticker sheets. The kit does not need batteries, but on the instructions it says that it needs 2 AAA batteries. Tomy scraped the idea after the instructions were printed, if it had batteries, it would probably made the eyes glow and the Head-Wing movement automatic. When it's built, the model can be manually positioned into either Stationary or Flight mode. The tail could also be manually folded or displayed. The beak can be manually positioned and canopy opened. Sadly, the top part of the beak of the Rainbow Jerk is rather loose along with the eyes. The Rainbow Jerk can be upgraded with the Wind Dancer booster included in the Power Up Parts Set A. Rainbow Jerk Wind A special edition version was released that included the Power Up Part. The kit's color scheme is more anime-specific, having a darker tone than the original. It also comes with a Kotona figurine. Other *The Rainbow Jerk is one of several Genesis-line Zoids to be made into miniature key-chain attachments. This accessory is simply a single piece of plastic and has no moving parts. *The Rainbow Jerk was also released in Decomber, 2007, as part of the Nendoroid Kotona pack (#25). This Zoid was similar in design to one seen in the second ending theme of Zoids: Genesis. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Flying Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids